galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Maylin Nailo
Maylin Nailo seems to be average in almost every way for a high elf, being of average height and weight. She has dark auburn hair, lightly tanned skin, and penetrating eyes the color of sapphires. Yet for someone who hunts monsters for a living she is remarkably mischievous. Current Maylin is currently hunting down threats in the Keenar Archepelgio, focusing on monsters and others that would disrupt the stability of her homeland. History Born after her house was made into a legacy, Maylin decided that she would follow in the traditions of her house. Well mostly, Maylin never really focused on stories or history of her house that seemed boring to her and instead focused on the heroic deeds of slaying monsters. This in turn brought her to the realization that she was willing to do whatever it took to become like the hero’s in her house. Maylin rebelled at the stuffy life she was living and ran away multiple times to try and fight monstears at a very young age. Unfortunately this didn’t go how she planned and in the process ended up with bumps, bruises, and a few scars. After being brought back home multiple times her immediate family decided to send her off to be a Squire for the Caldeth hopping that the experience would temper her wanderlust. It did not go as planned and Maylin ended up running to the Griffin School to be trained as a Witcher. She hid her family name during this time and survived the grueling process of becoming a Witcher, learning how to blend magic and blade into one. In many ways she has become the epitome of House Nailo. Relationships Currently Maylin does not have any long lasting relationships and due to her choices rarely speaks with her family. Much of this is due to her profession of being a monster hunter, many of the people she has befriended in the past have either retired to safer pursuites or have died due to the creatures they hunt. Personality Maylin strangely enough is considered somewhat bubbly, willing to laugh and joke with those at a moments notice. This changes drastically however when she is working, becoming focused at the task at hand. Character Sheet High Elf Witcher (Griffin School) 13 Neutral Good Medium Humanoid (Elf) Int +12; Senses Superior Low-light Vision, Perception + 22 Defense AC 28 (10 + 10 armor + 6 dex + 1 dodge) HP 159 (13d10 + 65) Fort '+19, '''Ref '+20, Will +12 (+2 vs enchantment, +4 Hardened Mind) Offense '''Speed 40 Melee: '''Elven Silver Scimitar +27/+22/+17 (1d6 + 15; 15-20/x2) *Witcher Target +30/+25/+20 (1d6 + 18; 15-20x2) *Arcane Strike +30/+25/+20 (1d6 + 21; 15-20x2) *Spell Combat -2 to all attacks '''Spell List Statistics Str 13 , Dex 22 (26) , Con 16 (20) , Int 22 , Wis 14 , Cha ' 16 '''Base Atk '+13/+8/+3; CMB 14 ; '''CMD 32 Feats: '''Improved Initiative, Weapon Finesse, Arcane Strike (+3 Damage), Additional Witcher Training (Arcane Shielding), Dervish Dance, Dodge, Woodland Wraith, Improved Critical, Toughness, Endurance, Dispelling Critical, Iron Will, Great Fortitude '''School Style: Weapon Focus, Weapon Specialization, Greater Weapon Focus Skills: '''(All Skills are Class Skills) Bluff 19, Climb 17, Diplomacy 17, Knowledge Arcana 24, Knowledge Dungeoneering 15, Knowledge Local 22, Knowledge Nature 15, Knowledge Planes 16, Knowledge Religion 16, Perception 22, Perform (Dance) 20, Sense Motive 18, Spellcraft 24, Stealth 24, Survival 18, Swim 12, Use Magic Device 19 '''Languages: SQ: '''Long Life, Superior Senses, Monster Lore +6, Track, Woodland Stride, Evasion, Witcher's Target '''Griffin School Training: Spell Combat, Harden Mind, Medium Armor Spells, Spell Strike Crocks: Deep Sleeper, Bad with Flails and Maces (-2), Eater, +1 Int, Jack of all Trades, Runner Traits: 'Bountiful Herb-Lore, Dilettante Artist (Preform Dance) Gear *'Head *'Headband ' *'Eyes' *'Shoulders' Cloak of resistance +4 *'Neck '''Brooch of Shielding 101 *'Chest''' *'Body' *'Armor' +5 Well Fitted Mithral Elven Scale Mail *'Belt '''Belt of Physical Might +4 (Dex and Con) *'Wrists''' *'Hands '''Spellstrike Gloves *'Ring 1''' Ring of Feather Falling *'Ring 2 '''Ring of Swimming *'Feet Boots of Striding and Springing '''Weapon +4 Silver Elven Scimitar Other Items * Handy Haversack Category:People Category:PCs